


The First One After Castellean

by Slytherwitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hermes Cabin - Freeform, Hermes!Piper McLean, pjo godswap, young piper cared about clothing and you can't take that headcanon away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: When Luke betrayed them, a hole was left at camp, but most importantly, there was a hole and an empty bed in the Hermes Cabin. Unknowingly to Piper, she filled that hole.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The First One After Castellean

It was summertime and abuzz at Camp Half-Blood was the quest Jackson, Chase, and la Rue was on. However, in Hermes Cabin, the only thing on their minds was the small girl with sloppily braided hair.  
Her name was Piper McLean and she was their newest sister.  
She was twelve and had a nice suitcase; very different from most of the cabin’s residents. Most they had was a tattered duffle bag when they first arrived. She’s wearing nice clothes and brand name sunglasses with trendy sandals.  
They didn’t like her from the start.

Travis and Connor Stoll tried to greet her by stealing some of her shoes. The intention was to seel them to one of the Aphrodite girls; they’d pay top dollar for them.  
Piper turned around and sold them for twice they were originally going to do so.  
Piper, in her first summer there, became a cunning businesswoman and earned herself the empty bed. Little did she know it belonged to Luke Castellan, the boy she replaced.

Piper eventually left.  
And then she came back.

It wasn’t until the next summer she learned whose bed she was sleeping in. Halfway through the summer there, she learned the story from Cecil Markowitz.  
He claimed their brother left camp; he said many of their siblings left with Luke. He calls them traitors but mentions he loves them all of the same. He talks of war and how Percy, her friend Percy, is going to be spearheading it.  
Piper never asked why Luke left; she just sits on the bed, tainted with the thoughts of the uprising everyone had been worried about. She feels sick to her stomach and remembers that they are kids fighting.  
She remembers how everyone looked at her when she came here: somberness and anger. But she also remembers how they looked when she returned: acceptance and elation.  
Piper remembers it all. She vividly remembers being the first one after Castellan.


End file.
